


We All Need To Talk

by wanderingsouls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: The paladins vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsouls/pseuds/wanderingsouls
Summary: The paladins can get overwhelmed and it's nice to know the lion's are there for them. That they're there for each other like a huge, amazing, Space Family.





	

**“I’ve never seen a past paladin do so, but I think it is possible for you to talk to your lions because you’re bonded together.”**

 

Was what Allura had said to Lance. The Blue paladin had asked the princess if it was possible to speak to their lions. He gave no explanation of why he asked and Allura didn’t question Lance’s motives. The truth was, space was just _too_ big. Of course Lance loved space; he went to the Garrison for crying out loud! But the distance the galaxy put him from his home made him curl up into a ball of sadness and lately that was happening more often. Lately, Lance would get lost in his whirlwind of thoughts and emotions and _really_ wanted to talk to _someone_ about it. It wasn’t good for him to keep bottling it up. It wasn’t good for the team either, Lance concluded. Lance didn't want to tell Allura, Coran or Shiro because he felt self-conscious to talk to the people he had looked up to and he didn’t want to tell Keith because just the thought of that made him cringe with awkwardness; and he especially didn’t want to tell Pidge or Hunk because he knew it would probably fuel their own inner turmoil. So, Lance decided to talk to his lion.

 

Lance made his way down the castle’s hallways to where the lions currently were resting. Coran had decided the lions needed a checkup to make sure they were still in top shape. So, all the lions were in the large room Pidge normally went to to create or upgrade alien technology she got her hands on. The sound of his footsteps bounced of the walls and ceilings as he walked down the long hallways of the castle. As Lance continued to walk to the lions, he passed by rooms where some of his friends were talking inside. Their words slipping out of the rooms they were in and joining the noise of Lance’s feet. Lance hummed to himself as he thought about what he would tell Blue. Well, first, he’d ask her if she was okay with him venting. Maybe she didn’t want to hear about how self-conscious her paladin was or how sad and scared and tired and homesick he was. Lance approached a corner that descended down with stairs as the path that led to the front of the castle. He turned the corner and walked down the steps, in a fast pace, and crossed over to a pathway that led to the quarters the lions laid. Entering the room the lions sat in made Lance shy. He felt like their eyes bore into his skull with an intense heat ray. Trying to appear calm to the lions, Lance made his way to Blue, as he called her, his lion. As he approached her, Blue spoke to him in his head. The sound of purring vibrated inside of him. She was asking him why he was here. Not being mean, though. She loved her paladin. She was just curious why Lance decided to pop by. The other lions looked at the two curiously, but lost interest when Lance said nothing.

 

“Will the other lions hear me if I talk to you?” Blue nodded her head and Lance made a disappointed face. Worried about her paladin, she spoke to him again. A low rumble, from Blue, vibrated in Lance’s head again.

 

 _Why?_ She was asking Lance. Lance looked at Blue with an expression that made Blue swell with the fierce flame of protection for Lance.

 

“I just- I want to talk to you. Only you.” Lance said to her as he swayed side to side. The lions perked up at the Blue paladins words and began eavesdropping. The lions were bored while being locked up together and the checkup was getting tiresome. Even though they knew the Altean meant well. Blue took notice, even though the other lions weren’t looking at them. She gave a threatening growl to the lions. Lance noticed but discarded the action and continued on talking.

 

“Allura said it was possible… Can I talk to you Blue? Privately?” Blue stood up on all fours and beckoned Lance towards an exit out of the castle that was towards the back of the room. The team was luckily not in the middle of space and all its glory. Instead, they had landed on a planet for the time being. It was quiet planet. No signs of life so far and the sky was always the perfect shade of blue and orange. (Keith had commented how much he liked the planet.) Blue led Lance into a shady area, not too far from the castle where she lay on her stomach in front of Lance. Her paladin sat down and faced her. But no words left his lips. He simply stared at the Blue lion. The Blue lion made no means to disrupt the silence and waited for Lance to speak when he wanted. After a moment of silence and a cold breeze, Lance took a deep breath and vented everything that was bothering him for too long.

 

He told her about the Garrison first. About how he was a cargo pilot with Hunk by his side, just the way Lance liked it. Except Lance really wanted to be fighter pilot. He told her how he had sent in, on his papers, to be a fighter pilot but never got the spot. Lance smiled at Blue.

 

“But then I became a fighter pilot!” Lance laughed. But his lion noticed something about his laugh. It didn’t have the air of joy and the purity Lance carried. Purring erupted in Lance’s head. He looked a Blue with a blank stare and continued talking. He explained how, _yes_ , he did become a fighter pilot. One day he found out he got ranked up with Hunk and someone called “Pidge Gunderson” and Lance was happy with them to be with him during his time there. But when he told General Iverson, the man who normally taught, the man told him he only got the spot because the Garrison’s “best pilot”, Keith, had dropped out of the school because he had trouble behaving. _That_ was how the spot was thrown at Lance because it was empty. Lance explained how he knew said pilot; he never met him face to face but always tried competing against the dropout. When Keith was attending the Garrison and when he was gone. Lance did this to prove to himself he was just as good. Lance told her that that was how their “rivalry” was formed and how even though Lance had pent up anger against Keith because of the Garrison, Lance also looked up to him.

 

“He was just so good at what he did, Blue! It was unfair. Everyone compared me to him because they knew I was filling in his spot. And what sucks, is I always failed the simulation when I was actually trying really hard.” Blue gave him a comforting purr in his head. Lance scooted over to her and lay against her paw. She beckoned him to continue; knowing he had more to say. So, he told her how he was sad about leaving his home and family.

 

“I miss home so much, Blue. What if we never make it back? What if we fail the universe? What if my family hates me for leaving? Do they think I’m dead?” Blue roared and it made Lance jump from the unexpected noise. Blue told him, in his head, that all of them would go home. That they wouldn’t fail the universe, that his family doesn’t hate him and that he is just as good as a pilot as Keith.

 

“But how do you know, Blue?” Lance had tears pour down his face. He was trying not to cry before, but now he couldn’t stop it. Blue responded with a long rumble in his head that made Lance pause and focus on her reply. She told him:

 

 _I admit, I don’t know. I only try to give you hope and reassurance that everything will work out, Lance. But there are things I’m confident in. One, being that you are a good pilot._ Lance couldn’t help the smile that replaced is frown and chuckled.

 

 _I can see why you would “rival” against Keith, but don’t let the past make you put yourself in Keith’s shadow again. You’re a team. You work_ **_together_ ** _._ Lance gave Blue a quizzical look.

 

“You say that and yet I see you rile up Red.” Blue adjusted how she laid and replied in what Lance thought was Blue being smug.

 

_Yes, it’s fun though. The Red lion can be easy to mess with sometimes. There is a reason Red and Keith are together. Keith and Red have much in common and she cares for him. Like how I care about you. You are my paladin and no one else comes close to replacing you. I need you as well as your team._

 

Lance said nothing. He hadn’t mentioned his doubts to Blue about being her paladin or wanted, but that just proved she knew Lance. Instead of replying, he stared out at the land in front of them; that wasn’t hidden in shade. Blue followed his gaze and let him have silence from what they had talked about. Lance turned his head to look at the sky that was now the perfect shade of orange. He smiled.

 

_It will be okay Lance. Up here, in this vast space, you have another family and you all stick out for each other._

 

Lance smiled and leaned against Blue with happiness.

 

“Thanks, Blue. I feel much better.” Lance stood up and made a mover to start walking back to the castle, but Blue raised a paw and brought Lance to the ground as the paw caught his hood. Blue dragged him back next to her.

 

 _I think you should stay out here more and make sure you keep all of what we said in mind for when you_ **_do_ ** _go back inside. And Lance, know I am always here for you if these thoughts ever come back._

 

Lance nodded and took in the area around them again and found it all looked beautiful.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

A little later, Lance and Blue returned to the Castle of Lions. Lance felt much better and smiled at the other lions as he walked out of the room and back down the hallways. As he went around the castle and continued training, everyone took notice that Lance had a different skip to his feet as he carried himself around. After a few days, Hunk eventually asked Lance what made him so happy lately when Hunk was making dinner for the team in the kitchen.

 

Lance stared at his friend and smiled. “Well, I asked Allura a while back if we were able to just talk to our lions. I decided to actually try it out and had a talk with Blue.” Hunk nodded and said nothing as he carried on preparing the food. After a while, Hunk asked another question.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’d you talk about?” Lance didn’t look him in the eyes and fiddled with his jacket’s strings.

 

“Ya know, just personal stuff I wanted to get off my chest.” Hunk nodded and thought about what Lance said as his own thoughts and feelings poked their way through the back of his head. Hunk continued making dinner and Lance watched him. Lance swung his legs forward and back as he sat on one of the counters.

 

“I can finish dinner for you.” Lance told Hunk. His friend looked up at him from the alien fruit he was cutting.

 

“You sure?” Hunk asked. Lance smiled and hopped off the counter. He took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, washed his hands and took the fruit and knife from Hunk’s hands.

 

“Just tell me what you were going to do and I’ll do it.” Hunk smiled at Lance and told his friend what he had planned to make for dinner. Lance nodded the whole time and quickly got to work. Hunk stood wearily at the kitchen room’s door.

 

“You sure you’re okay making dinner?” Lance turned to give Hunk a sassy look. Which made Hunk chuckle because the expression looked funny on Lance’s face. The dork knew what he was doing and nodded at Hunk.

 

“Go talk to your lion. I know you want to. Dinner’s gonna take a while, so it gives you perfect time to talk.” Hunk nodded. He hugged Lance and thanked him before going to where the lions were. Just like Lance had.

 

When Hunk reached the room the lions were in, all of them turned their heads to look at Hunk, which scared the young paladin. He recovered himself and walked over to his lion. She looked down at him and gave a happy purr in his head. Hunk smiled at her.

 

“Lance said it’s possible to talk to you and I’d _really_ like that. If you’re okay with that!” Hunk added hastily. His lion nodded in agreement. Letting him know that she was happy to talk to him and lead him outside like Blue had with Lance. Once they sat down in the darkness that the setting sun brought upon the planet, Hunk started talking to his lion. He told her how he worried about all the people he’s met. He tells her how much he loves them all and how he’s scared to fail them. To fail the huge vastness called space. To lose his friends: Lance, Pidge, Allura, Keith, Shiro, Shay, and Coran. That he’ll never see his family, on Earth, again. Hunk told her how he didn’t want to let them down and how he was constantly worried and stressed. The two feelings don’t mix well together and it made him even more scared about failing the galaxy and Earth.

 

“Oh god, I don’t know why, but I kinda feel close to tears.” He sniffed and laughed at his words for sounding silly. His lion purred in his head. Surprising him because he had been talking for so long without her interrupting.

 

 _I won’t judge._ She told him. Hunk laughed at her kind words and closed his eyes tightly before opening them. Trying to will the tears away, but tears stretched down his face and down to his jaw. Hunk wiped his eyes repeatedly and wiped his nose that was dribbling with his boogers.

 

“Thanks.” said Hunk with a smile. His lion purred happily and curled her tail closer to Hunk. Hunk sniffed again and looked up into his lion’s eyes.

 

“Have any past paladin felt this way?” His lion roared. As if she were laughing.

 

_Why wouldn’t they, Hunk? It isn’t a lighthearted duty._

 

“Hmm.” Hunk nodded. Feeling silly for asking. Of course they would! Hunk thought. Why wouldn’t they?

 

_But they learned to find their ways to cope and surpass their stress and fear in the moment and when they had time alone for themselves. I am certain you can do that as well Hunk. You are as strong as your heart. I know it._

 

Hunk closed his eyes and laughed as his eyes tinged with the build up of tears and his nose prickled.

 

“Aw! That. That got me. Thank you.” Hunk chuckled and patted his lion’s paw. “That made a difference in some aspect.” His lion purred.

 

 _Is there more?_ The rest Hunk told his lion wasn’t as big as what he mentioned before, but it felt great to talk to someone about it. There was only so much he wanted to tell his friends. He didn’t want them to fuss over him. He told his lion about the galaxy and how vast it was and how it scared him that it was _that_ big. How Lance was a dork and how he worried about how Lance really feels.

 

“Sometimes I feel like I hurt him. What if I said something mean that I never meant to be mean? I’d never forgive myself.” Hunk’s lion assured him he wouldn’t do that to Lance.

 

“It’s not just Lance. I worry I might hurt others around me. Like, I might be a little too brash or I give the wrong message.” A low purr vibrated in Hunk’s head. It sounded like his lion was thinking very much of what to say.

 

 _You are aware of what you really mean and if you were to accidentally give the wrong impression, I’m sure you would quickly resolve it._ She told Hunk. Hunk and the Yellow lion continued to talk and stay in the light of a setting sun that looked much like a setting sun on Earth. While that went on, Lance waited in the kitchen to take dinner out of the oven. He sat up on a counter and kicked his legs forward and back as he whistled in the dreadfully slow time. Lance checked the timer he had set and saw he still had forty-five ticks to wait. Oh my God! Lance mentally groaned. It was like cooking chicken! Lance hopped off the counter, pocketed the timer and made his way to Pidge’s room. He wanted to tell her about the discovery he had made and to see what she was up to. A lot of the time she was locked up in her room; completely fascinated by alien technology. It wasn’t long before Lance reached her room. Lance cleared his throat loudly and knocked on the side panel of her door.

 

“Bird with a gun, can I enter?” Lance said in his most “sophisticated” voice. There was a snort from the other side of the room and an answer.

 

“Bird with gun allows access.” The door slide open and Lance walked in and stared at Pidge; examining an alien tech the team had gotten from a planet’s village on the floor. She had instantly called dibs on it when they offered it and everyone had laughed at her enthusiasm. It was honestly really cute. Her whole face lit up as if it were Christmas.

 

“What have ya gotten from it?” asked Lance. Pidge adjusted her glasses, turned to look at Lance and gave him a questioning look.

 

“You actually want to know?” Pidge asked. Lance returned the look and nodded.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Pidge shrugged, honestly not knowing why Lance wouldn’t, and started telling Lance what she found out the tech could do and what she was able to add to it. She explained everything to Lance with streams of words pouring out of her mouth at rapid speed. Lance never asked her to repeat a single thing; catching every single word she said.

 

“I found a way to make it invisible too.” said Pidge. Making Lance laugh.

 

“You have a thing for turning things invisible.” Lance said. Pidge shrugged her shoulders with a proud smirk on her face.

 

“It’s fun to do and useful.” Lance nodded and watched as she returned to poking it and then playing around with wires laid out in front of her. After a minute, Pidge realized Lance might have come for a reason other than hanging out. Still fiddling around with the piece, she asked Lance,

 

“Is there a reason you came over or did you just want to hang out?” Lance nodded and plopped down on her bed.

 

“I asked Allura a while back if it was possible to talk to the lions for other reasons then forming Voltron. She said it was possible and it works. I mean -the lions- Blue was willing to listen to me.” Pidge stopped touching the tech and looked up at Lance.

 

“Talk about what exactly?” She asked. Lance looked her directly in the eyes.

 

“Anything you want to. They’re willing to listen. You can talk about how nice the weather is today or you can talk about things that are bothering you.” Pidge squinted at Lance. She was feeling defiant; thinking she knew what Lance was trying to get at.

 

“And what would _I_ want to talk about?” She hissed in a defiant tone. Lance put his hands up for surrender.

 

“Don’t kill me… I think, if you ever want to, you can talk to your lion about your brother and dad.” Pidge frowned and felt her eyes twinge. She quickly set her eyes on the gadget to not look at Lance and started pointlessly playing around with it. She had no interest in it at the moment. It was just an excuse to look away from Lance.

 

“I’m _fine_. I don’t need to get any deeper about the subject.” Lance gaped at her.

 

“Says the one who would kill the general for talking trash about the Kerberos mission!”

 

“He was lying and he didn’t even care! Lance he even said total- he said terrible things to you too!” Lance sat up straight on her bed and flapped his arms in the air as he spoke in an agitated voice like Pidge.

 

“Pidge, we’re not talking about me. I know you haven’t been sleeping that much I-don’t give me that look- I can see it. Just, try it out? Blue helped me out of my funk and I think this is a way for me to repay you and Hunk for all the times you came to comfort me.” Lance moved away form her bed. She said nothing and left her room. Not before telling her to think about it. Almost as soon as he left her room, Lance saw Hunk running at him in tears.

 

“LANCE!” He cried as he brought Lance into a tight hug. Lance happily returned it when he found a way to wrap his arms around Hunk. Hunk’s hugs were a blessing to this universe.

 

“My dude, what’s wrong?” Lance asked him. Hunk let go of Lance and clutched Lance’s shoulders; bringing them face to face.

 

“Oh man, Lance. So, I went to my lion like you said you did and she was okay with me talking to her when I explained what you told me and then I started talking about... Stuff and…” Hunk closed his eyes and brought his hands together.

 

“Thank you. I didn’t know we could go to them for that and it really helped.” Lance grinned at his friend and gave Hunk a hug. It wasn’t big and warm like Hunk’s were, but it was hug that was full of love. That was close enough to Hunk’s hugs.

 

“Hunk, that’s great man! I’m glad.” Lance pointed at Pidge’s room. Lance lowered his voice so Pidge wouldn’t hear and whispered to Hunk. “Can you convince Pidge, I just told her and she was being all like, ‘I don’t need that! Nya!’ “

 

“Nya?” Hunk smiled at Lance. Lance nodded and clutched his hands to look like paws. He raised one to the side of his head and one at his chest.

 

“Nya.” The one at the side of his head bent down slightly.

 

“I know for a fact she didn’t say that.” Hunk chuckled. Lance shrugged and lowered his hands to his sides.

 

“Emphasis my dear Watson.” Lance said in his “sophisticated” voice. Making Hunk laugh again.

 

“Okay, thanks again. I’ll go see what Pidge’ll say.” But she wasn’t in her room when Hunk walked in. She had made a beeline to her lion while the two were talking. As soon as she found her way to the room the lion’s were at, she sprinted over to her lion and explained what Lance said.

 

“Please tell me you’re alright if we talk. I need this. I am too paranoid and I think I might die and that will be the only time I’ll sleep.” Pidge took a deep breath and found herself being raised in the air. Her lion had picked her up by the collar of her shirt and started caring Pidge outside of the castle like a cub. The sky was now dark with the color of night. Stars winked down at the planet below them and a moon was glowing in the realm of the sky. It was beautiful. It was like Earth.

 

 _I wish there was sunlight. I think it would do you some good._ Pidge frowned at her lion’s words. The Green lion gently laid her down on the ground. Plopping down next to Pidge.

 

_Now, you talk._

 

Pidge didn’t miss a beat. She told her lion about her brother and dad and how she lost them. Pidge explained the mission, Keberos, Shiro, her dad, and brother went on and how Shrio explained what happened to the three of them. She told her lion how she broke into the Garrison and was banned when she was caught. So, she made another identity. Pidge Gunderson. Pidge proceed to talk about the Garrison, so she could tell her lion about how she came to be friends with Lance and Hunk and how grateful she was to have meet them there.

 

Pidge paused. “I don’t want anything to happen to them. I sometimes wish I could help wire their lions to have an invisibility cloak, like what I did for you. Maybe if I knew they had that, I wouldn't really worry too much about them. ‘Cuz I'd know the Galra couldn't see them.”

 

 _I understand what you’re trying to tell me, Pidge._ Pidge picked at the ground and felt with the loose soil between her fingers.

 

“I also miss mom. I wonder how she feels not having _anyone_ now. She probably thinks she’s lost her whole family.” Pidge looked at her lion. Wanting her to tell her something now. Not that she understood, but something to help guide Pidge. Pidge needed - wanted - some reassurance. Something that was like what her family would do for her.

 

_But can you imagine, the war completely over, how happy she’ll be when she sees all three of you at her door?_

 

Pidge was… shocked. Pidge couldn’t help but imagine such a happy outcome. Pidge could imagine flying her brother and dad in the Green lion back to Earth. She could see her lion landing somewhere close by and the three of them running to their house. The last one a “rotten egg.” They’d pound their fists on the door and see their mom and everything would be all right. She’d be home and she’d have her family and friends. No one dead and no one hurt. It sounded _amazing_ . Because it’s _going_ to be amazing, Pidge recalled Lance saying numerous times in the past to Hunk and her. All of them together again as a family and then she’d have this bigger family. This “ _Space_ Family.”

 

“That sounds awesome.” Pidge grinned at her lion and hugged the Green lion. (Of what she could reach.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone noticed how Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had a little skip or different attitude for a few weeks. Scared that they might break their moods Keith, Shiro, Allura, and Coran never once mentioned their different attitude. They eventually did when they came upon the three huddled together and glancing around every now and then after a tiresome training.

 

“Is something the matter guys?” Shiro asked when the three broke away from their huddle. The three exchanged nervous and awkward glances. Their eyes widened at the question and Lance and Pidge nudged Hunk with their elbows. He gaped at them and nudged Pidge. Pidge shook her head frantically and nudged Lance. Hunk did so too. Lance gasped at them.

 

“We said we’d do it together!” cried Lance.

 

“Yeah, but you found out first.” Pidge mumbled. Hunk nodded, slightly.

 

“Guys, please. I can’t. It’s already awkward now.” begged Lance; looking over at Coran, Shiro, Allura, and Keith. Hunk and Pidge stopped, looked at each other, back at Lance, at each other again, and then they hugged Lance.

 

“What are-”

 

“Shhhh. Lance, we love you man.” They cut him off and then backed way and stood on either side of him.

 

“You cannot use our friendship like this.” said Lance. Keith blinked repeatedly at the scene in front of him and sighed. Impatient to keep waiting for the three to reveal whatever their secret was.

 

“What is it?”

 

“.... Well, Allura… remember when I asked you if it was possible to talk to our lions?” asked Lance. Allura nodded.

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“Well, it works. I mean, they let you talk to them if you want to talk about stuff.” Lance said.

 

“We’ve been trying to find a way to tell you guys.” Hunk said. Shiro and Keith looked shocked at the trio.

 

“You two knew?” They asked Hunk and Pidge who nodded in reply.

 

“Lance told us, like, right away.” Pidge said.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” Keith asked Lance and Lance squinted at Keith.

 

“Reasons, Mullet.” But in truth, Lance had no idea how to walk up to the two of them and explain. It was easier with Hunk and Pidge because they were close to him. Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

“Whatever.” Keith said, not wanting to defend his hair. It wasn’t worth it. If Lance didn’t like it, oh well. Keith was content with his, as Lance would say, “mullet.”

 

“Well, that’s it. We’re gonna get food.” The three then dashed out of the room and left Coran, Allura, Shiro, and Keith in the training room.

 

“That’s interesting. I’m glad it worked though! I never really thought about the lions talking to their paladins if requested.” Allura smiled at Shiro and Keith and followed suit out the room.

 

“Rest well!” Coran said to them as he too left the room. Shiro only nodded for he was in deep thought.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Keith asked him. Shiro shook his head and smiled at Keith.

 

“Nothing really. I was just thinking… I might want to try it out.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“You should too. Everyone else has done it so far and I think it’ll help your lion know what happens internally.” Shiro encouraged. Keith shrugged as they left the room.

 

“I guess. It’s just…” Shiro raised a brow.

 

“You don’t think your lion can understand what you’ll say? You aren’t good at talking about feelings? You don’t want to talk about “family?” You’re embarrassed? You’re shy?” Keith blinked at Shiro.

 

“Something along that.” Keith admitted. Shiro patted his shoulder and smiled.

 

“It’ll be fine. It’s not going to be a perfect talk.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

 

Shiro went to his lion early in the morning. It felt so early, he swore he was up before anyone else. Which surprised him because he always thought Coran and Allura were the first ones awake. When he entered to where the lions were, he’ll admit, he was freaked out that they were all sitting up and staring at him entering like statues. Their eyes glowing a piercing yellow. Sighing deeply, he walked over to his lion hesitantly.

 

“Can I talk to you?” His lion purred in his head with playful humor.

 

 _Isn’t that what you’re already doing?_ She asked.

 

Shiro smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.” His smiled faded away and his face grew serious.

 

“Seriously though, I-I’d like to talk. About things.” His lion got on all fours and walked outside of the castle room. Shiro followed the Black lion into the early morning light. The sky was dark grey and it was cold. Barely any light illuminated the sky. Only the Castle of Light illuminated where they walked. Faint, blue, light lit the area around them. If it weren’t for the castle’s light, to Shiro, it looked like he had just left his home to go on a morning walk. The Black lion stopped walking, lowered herself down and rested her head on her metal looking paws.

 

_Sit._

 

Shiro sat and not knowing where this was going to go, he started with the Kerberos mission. Because to him, that seemed to be where everything started. Shiro told her how he and Pidge’s brother and dad were chosen for this mission and they were all psyched for it. He told her how he knew them well and how that’s what made it hard for him to think about the Holt family sometimes. He told her how he knew Keith too at the Garrison. To Shiro, Keith was just as close to him like Pidge’s brother and dad. Keith was family to Shiro. Shiro paused before he spoke again. He cleared his throat, wiped his eyes and rubbed his nose.

 

“During the mission, we got captured by the Galra. Matt, Pidge’s brother was sent to where his dad was and I was on a Galra ship known as “Champion.” You had to fight for _their_ entertainment. It was revolting.” Shiro’s eyes watered. “I hated it. When we were first starting out, I purposely injured Matt. That’s how he went to the same department his dad was in. That’s where all the ones who couldn’t fight went. He had freaked out. Saying how he wouldn’t survive. He _had_ to survive. I-I hope he found his dad.”

 

 _You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to._ His lion gave a comforting purr in his head as he paused. He shook his head as he stared at his prosthetic arm.

 

“No, it’s-” His lion gave a giant roar in his head.

 

_NO! I see how hard this subject is for you. Yes, we can talk. But right now, it is too much. Talk about something else, Shiro. Let’s switch to something else. What else is on your mind?_

 

Shiro stared at his lion for a while before he told her about the team. About how he felt he might fail them like the Holt’s. It felt like too much pressure to be a leader. Especially losing Pidge’s brother and father who were on his previous team. He cared about all of them.

 

“Will I lose them?” The Black lion hesitated.

 

_… I cannot guarantee the future._

 

Shiro nodded and stood up. The Black lion raised her head up and looked at Shiro.

 

_But, I can assure you what I see. I see someone who is caring for the people that surround him. I see someone who is willing to forget his own needs for others. Which is something you need to be careful about. I see someone who regrets many things and may let that lead into the present. I know you can’t forget about the things you regret so easily, Shiro. But do keep in mind, yes, bad things happen and in your case, many things in your past. But that will change. You will not lose this team and you will find your old one._

 

Shiro stared at his lion and nodded. He patted its shoulder and gave a thank you that was below a whisper.

 

“By the way, why are we outside?” The lion gave a content purr.

 

 _Atmosphere._ Is what she told Shiro. The Black lion rose onto all fours and walked with Shiro back inside the Castle of Lions. Shiro thanked his lion once more and walked to the exit. Before he could leave, the Black lion gave a low, sympathetic, rumble of a purr.

 

_I’m sorry if this wasn’t what who had hoped, Shiro. I tried my best and will always be here if you need me. If you want, maybe talk to the princess. She has experienced loss. Even though it is a different loss you two experience, it might help and I think the princess would enjoy a talk. Maybe even Coran._

 

Shiro smiled and gave a small nod.

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

 

Shiro did end up talking to both Coran and Allura about loss. It was slow and hesitant at first. Shiro didn’t want to overstep a boundary he wasn’t supposed to cross. But Coran and Allura responded each time. Slow and hesitant as well, the let out some of their emotions too with Shiro and would give each other encouragement when they thought the other was down on something. Everyone seemed to have someone or some people to go to about their inner turmoil Keith noticed when he saw everyone eating. He went to bed frustrated with himself.

 

 **Why haven’t you gone?** He asked himself. **You can go to, Red!** He looked at his door.

 

 **Everyone else is feeling so much better!** He got up and paced his room. Keith ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his temple as he felt his head start to hurt. **Just go! Why aren’t you going?**

 

It’s not _that_ bad, Keith tried convincing himself.

 

 **But if it isn’t that bad, why are you getting so worked up over it?** Keith stopped pacing and turned to look at his door.  

 

“I’m not good with feelings.” Keith said to himself as if it would change anything. He let a few seconds pass before he bolted out his room.

 

Do it now or forever hold your peace, Keith thought as he ran as fast as he could to the lions. Coran was doing a thorough checkup on the lions but Keith also thought the Altean liked all the Lions together for whatever reason.

 

Red was moving around when Keith entered the room. The Blue lion was following after her every time she moved away from a lunge the Blue lion made. Red roared at the Blue lion and swiped a paw at her who only mirrored her actions. It was obvious the Blue lion was playing around with the Red lion. As Keith walked past the other three lions, the Blue lion took notice of him and instantly walked away. Making sure her tail slapped the Red lion’s paw. The Blue lion went straight to the Green and Yellow lions and plopped down between them. Seeming content.

 

Red looked at Keith and stared at him. He stared back.

 

“Talking. I mean… I want to talk to you. About… stuff.” His lion purred in his head. Almost like she was laughing at his words. He felt embarrassed.

 

“Stop it.” Keith gave a small pout to the lion. The purring grew louder and warmer. The Red lion’s tail twitching with amusement.

 

“I’m serious, Red. Stop it.” Finally, she did and looked at Keith expectantly.

 

“Can we go outside?” Red was surprised. The team had now moved on to a different planet and now it was currently the planet’s nighttime.

 

“Yeah, I know it’s night. I’ll explain while we talk.” Red complied and followed Keith outside of the castle. Keith sat down and Red plopped down next to him.

 

 _What do you want to talk about?_ Her question purred in his head.

 

Keith sighed. “Okay, where do I begin? Um, I guess the Garrison.”

 

Keith started with how Shiro was always there for him and how Keith was called “the best fighter pilot in his class” at the Garrison and how he got kicked out. The best pilot got kicked out because of cooperation issues. It was a mix between the general being a jerk and about the Kerberos mission.

 

“When I got kicked out, and Shiro being gone, I went out and lived in the middle of the desert basically. All alone and the one thing I always did was gaze at the stars at night.” He gestured to the stars that twinkled above them.

 

“Kinda like this, except you're here and this isn’t Earth. Even though it looks like Earth. So that makes it different.” Keith carried on and explained how all five of them, Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and him, came to be. (When they all ended up helping Keith rescue Shiro and finding Blue.) With much exasperation, he vented his confusion about the “rivalry” between him and Lance. Keith told her how sometimes he was fine with it but sometimes he would question why Lance even thought they were rivals because he had no idea. Keith told her how he wanted to get along with Lance. He wanted to be friends, but to Lance he was a rival.

 

“And that pretty much brings us up to date.” Keith shrugged and was surprised Red wasn’t saying anything to him in his head, but was grateful because he needed to think his words out for a new thought that came to mind.

 

“Red, have you ever had a family?” Keith asked There was a long pause before a purr.

 

_I have the other lions and my past paladins. I have you and the current paladins. So, in a sense, yes, Keith. I have a family._

 

“What would you call a family then? I’ve never really had one on Earth.” Red sat up.

 

_Isn’t a family supposed to be caring and always there for you?_

 

“I guess.” Keith nodded

 

_That is family to me._

 

“I think Shiro, Katie, Hunk, Coran, Allura, and Lance are family to me.”

 

 _That’s nice._ Keith smiled.

 

“Yeah. It’s weird though. I _really_ like being with them.” Keith smiled even more as he told Red how much he loved them all. _Love_. It was a strong word, but how else could Keith describe how he felt towards his family? They were there for him. They were caring. They were there for each other and that’s all Keith wanted. Keith enjoyed Pidge’s excitement for alien tech, Hunk’s big heart, how Shiro he teased Keith like a brother, Allura and Coran figuring out Earth culture, and Lance’s vibrant personality. He went on about little things. Little quirks he noticed about them.

 

“I don’t want to lose my family, Red. I’m _really_ scared I might lose them.”

 

_You’re a very tight group. I’m sure you will all make it through in the end. You all have each other’s backs… Though you and I are very, what did the princess say? “Temperamental and impulsive?”_

 

Keith laughed at Red’s attempt to break the heavy atmosphere.

 

“If we-” Red gave a disapproving purr. “Sorry. When we get back to Earth, will we all still stay together? I’m scared we’ll all go separate ways and I’m going to be alone again. I’ll just be in my little shed and look at the stars by myself again.”

 

_Tell them how you feel, Keith. If they know, they’ll put it to thought and heart._

 

“Eventually, right now, no.” Keith yawned. “Can we go back inside?” Red nodded and the two walked back into the castle.

 

_Sleep well, Keith. I am always here when you rise if you want to talk more._

 

“Thanks, Red.” Keith smiled and looked at her. Wanting to give more thanks to his lion for not only talking but also everything else, he complimented her.

 

“Red, you’re not a good kitty. You’re the best kitty ever.” Red purred happily in his head and nudged him lightly towards the exit to go to bed. Keith left the room and walked back down the hallways to his room and flopped on his bed when he walked in his room. Before he fell asleep, he mentally encouraged himself to tell the team about how he felt.

 

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

 

Keith was staring at everyone around the table. Lance was telling Pidge and Hunk a joke he had cleverly made up when he was about to fall asleep. The two were laughing so hard they snorted and coughed their food goo on the table. Shiro was leaning back in his chair and looked like he was taking a nap. Allura and Coran smiled as Hunk and Pidge snorted at Lance’s joke.

 

Keith cleared his throat. “Um, I want to say something to all of you guys.” Everyone perked up when Keith started speaking and turned to look at him. Hunk and Pidge trying to hold back giggles; Lance’s joke still fresh in their heads.

 

“What is it, Keith?” Coran asked.

 

“I don’t know if it was obvious, but on Earth I didn’t have a family like all of you do.” Everyone else nodded and waited for him to continue while Coran and Allura looked surprised. The two Alteans had never known this. Never seeing Keith’s little shack of a home. Keith felt his face heat up when he said the last bit.

 

“So, I wanted to let you all know that I see you guys as my family. Even though we aren’t on Earth and related.” It felt so uncomfortable to look at any of them but Keith willed his eyes to look at his fellow friends. Everyone was silent.

 

“It’d be nice if you’d all say something.” Hunk had both hands over his heart. His eyes glossy.

 

“Keith, can I hug you?” asked Hunk.

 

“Sure?” Keith nodded. Hunk quickly got up from his seat and walked over to Keith and gave him a long hug.

 

“Guys, lets just have a family group hug now.” Everyone smiled at Hunk’s comment and got up to surround Keith completely. Every single one of them giving each other a hug.

 

“What’s our family name?” Pidge asked.

 

“Space Family!” Lance cried in a heartbeat.

 

“Yeah.” Pidge nodded with a proud look and held her fist up to Lance.

 

“Yeah.” Lance nodded with the same look and gave Katie a fist bump. Keith smiled and tried his best to hug everyone back and not cry.


End file.
